Users of user devices can customize their devices by downloading applications to their respective devices. Applications provide various functionalities to users. For example, a user can download applications to his or her user device that allow him or her to check the weather, purchase movie tickets, find a date, read books, watch movies, listen to music, and make restaurant reservations. A user device executes an operating system out of many possible operating system (e.g., the IOS operating system by Apple Inc., the ANDROID operating system maintained by Google Inc., and the AMAZON FIRE operating system by Amazon Inc.). Furthermore, user devices may be configured to access a limited number of digital distribution platforms out of many possible digital distribution platforms (e.g., GOOGLE PLAY digital distribution platform by Google, Inc. and the APP STORE digital distribution platform by Apple, Inc.). In order for an application to be executable on a particular user device, the application must include an edition that is configured for the operating system and may need to be available on a digital distribution platform that the user device can access.
Application developers develop applications for specific operating systems and/or make the applications available on a limited number of digital distribution platforms. For example, some developers only develop applications for the IOS operating system, while others develop applications for the ANDROID operating system. Similarly, some applications may only be available on certain digital distribution platforms. In this way, users of user devices are limited in the applications that they can download to their respective user devices based on the operating system that the user device executes and the digital distribution platform(s) that their device can access. The unavailability of one or more key applications for a particular operating system or on a particular digital distribution platform may cause a user to switch user devices or may discourage a user from purchasing a particular user device.